


Movie Night

by Cognac_Deano



Series: Batbrother's Movie Nights [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Bonding, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cognac_Deano/pseuds/Cognac_Deano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>电影之夜是男孩们以各种形式沟通兄弟感情的时候。一切都挺愉快的，直到Tim还没破处这个话题又不可避免地被提上日程。<br/>（他真的不是处男了，不是非得搞得人尽皆知，但是他绝对不是。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527399) by [MarbleAide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide). 



这样的夜晚屈指可数， Bruce会出国（因为实话告诉你，他得离得越远越好，这样大家才都能心安），哥谭和周围的城镇都平静无波，只需要Cass，Stephen和Babs就能料理一切（没错，他们都非常清楚她们三个管这个叫‘女生狂欢夜’，基本就意味着她们说着所有男生们的坏话，一边喝着奶昔一边对小毛贼们饱以老拳）。在这样的晚上，他们四个就会来一场电影之夜。

电影之夜总是由Dick发起的，当然啦，在他想他的兄弟们想得没法儿的时候。他会身体力行地把尖叫踢打的他们（对Damian来讲这是字面意义上的）一路拽到宽敞的家庭影院室里，把他们困在沙发之中，点上五个披萨，然后随便放任何一部他们想看的电影。最开始一切都挺单纯的，每晚上他们都轮换着点播，这样谁都能看到自己想看的，但是慢慢地就开始有了规矩。

最先被禁的是所有能被划到“功夫”一类中的电影（Jason的最爱），包含任何种类格斗技巧的电影都不行。因为看这种电影的下场就是总有人先甩出“那不可能！没人能做到那个！”，马上就会有人接上“在合适的环境和能力下总有人能的”，最后急救箱总是会派上用场。

第二种被禁的电影是“动物相关的纪录片”。这个完全是针对Tim，他真的很喜欢纪录片，但又烦透了Damian戏剧性地从头哼唧到尾，因此他福至心灵地决定挑选一个Damian可能会喜欢的主题——动物。本来一切都进展顺利，直到他们放了《黑鲸》。自此Dick强制要求必须全天二十四小时都要有人盯住Damian，否则他就会跑去水族馆解放所有的杀人鲸，还有其他大型哺乳动物，还有鱼。当然，他们都十分肯定Damian总有一天会想出办法攻占海底世界。

如果所有人都同意的话，酒精饮料在电影之夜是可以接受的，但是谁都不许喝到烂醉。

一晚上只看一部电影，但是披萨吃完之前谁都不许离席。

任何人都也不许以任何原因挑起肢体冲突，比如说谁先占了沙发上的哪个位置。 

还有，最后一点，用Jason的话说，谈话的主题不许变得“压抑沉闷”，

哦对了，电影之夜是强制参与的，除非有更优先级的重要任务占了先机，（比如你被强制传送到另一个宇宙，现实，世界，或者出现了巨大触手怪袭击LA，而只有蝙蝠家的男孩之一对它扔个蝙蝠镖才能击败它。）

目前为止一切还都不赖。自从他们在反复试验中摸索出一套规章制度之后，他们的电影之夜一直差强人意。大部分时间他们都在批评对方选择电影的品味，为了最后一片豪华全荤披萨互相肘拐——呃，Dick，Jason和Damian是这样。Tim只是纵情畅享他自己的夏威夷披萨，除了他没人愿意碰。

这感觉就像兄弟间的羁绊，他们互相攻讦，一刻不停地用各种话题骚扰着彼此。这都是正常的兄弟爱，或者至少是Bruce Wayne家的养子之间的兄弟爱。然而一切都还是很不错的，Dick一直表现得宽宏大量，自从这个小小惯例开始之后，他们四个都没错过任何一次电影之夜。

只要谈话的主题别太跑偏，大部分的电影之夜还是值得期待的。然而伴随着今晚放映的《新科学怪人》（Mel Brooks是Jason的软肋），话题好像逐渐滑向了“十分私人”还有“不是该和兄弟们讨论的事”的领域。Tim算是中了大奖，他完全无法从这对话中脱身。

“讲真，Timmy，直白地说你该上次床了。说实话，这些日子你的眉头皱得都要粘在一起了。”

本来话题一直很跳跃的，直到Dick提起他上周救过的一位非常动人的金发美人，而毫无疑问地，Jason把这个话题引向了与性相关的层面——就此Damian声明了他对他们所有人深入骨髓的嫌恶——从而直接把注意力聚焦到了Tim和他的性生活上，更准确地说，是他所缺乏的性生活上。

“你知道你每个月都要就这个话题品头论足一番对吧？”Tim翻了个白眼，捡起他披萨上的一片菠萝塞进嘴里。虽然这个话题挺普通的，但是他还是觉得不谈为妙。尤其是不要和他的家人谈。

“你和那个克隆人已经约会了够久了，对他而言他早就该向你求欢。”Damian嗤之以鼻道，倚在沙发的另一端，抱着手臂。出于前几次电影之夜的经验教训，他们发现最好把他和Tim隔得越远越好。

“你是在说Conner愿意和我在一起的唯一原因就是性么？”Tim嘶声道，他斜倚在沙发上以便向Damian发出死亡射线。事到如今他已经能对很多事情视若无睹，但是每次Damian像这样恶意中伤他和Conner的关系都让他觉得忍无可忍。

“我是说他看你的眼神好像你是一块肥肉。”Damian反击道，“他那么做就已经让我觉得他足够愚蠢了，但是我真的很惊讶他那个小脑子居然能等你这么久。”

“你这个小——”

“Tim，Damian，够了。”Dick叹了口气，伸出一只手压在Tim的肩膀上把他推回到沙发靠垫里，但是在那之前他瞥到了Damian唇边的窃笑。

（Jason在心里又给Damian记上了全胜一分。）

“只是因为Tim是个处子——”

“Dick！”

“——并不意味着他与Conner之间的关系就更加脆弱。有些情侣很愿意花时间等待，而有些甚至永远都不会发生关系。你想怎样都可以，只要你们两个都开心而且安全。”Dick在发表完了他的小小演说后在Tim的膝盖上轻轻地拍了拍，伴以一个善意的微笑，好像这就能让他心里好过些似的。

Tim根本没心思和他们（再一次）争论这个，他已经因为Jason漫无止境的调笑心力交瘁了，他总是在说Tim有个多紧的小屁股，而Superboy肯定能改变这一事实。

Tim Drake与Conner之间的关系并没有出现什么裂痕。

而且他也绝对不是一个处子。

但是，为了他整个家庭的精神健康着想，他决定还是不要告诉他们事情的真相。如果他们都觉得他是个处子，随便他们吧。事情反过来可能会更糟。

 

“他以为我和你在一起只是想给你开苞？”Conner因为这个念头而嗤了一声，紧挨在Tim的耳边，同时更深地操进他身体里。

“是——啊！”Tim还没来得及好好回应就惊喘出声，他不得不把脸埋进抓紧的枕头之中，咬着它来阻止自己尖叫出来，把声音压成喉咙深处的呜咽。

Conner大笑着，气喘吁吁地，咬着Tim的后颈，折磨着那一小片皮肤直到它绽出一朵漂亮的淤红。

“他们要是知道该多好。”他叹息着，抬起头来欣赏着他留下的记号。Tim的整个喉咙都遍布着这样斑驳的紫红，他肯定要花上好久来掩饰它们以确保没人发现。Kon已经问过Tim很多次他是不是真的想要这些痕迹，但是Tim太喜欢它们了，他不在意。

“Jason可能——可能真的会想杀了你。”Tim勉强地说完了这句话，紧接着一声呻吟从他口中泻出，臀部向后迎合着Conner，他的阴茎紧抵着他的前列腺。

“实际上我更担心Dick。”Conner再次笑起来，抽身向后直起身来，从他男朋友的身体里退了出去。Tim发出抗议的呻吟，但是跪在他身后的Kon 马上就揽住他的腰，把他的重心转移到膝盖上，重新埋进他湿热的身体里。

“哦操——”Tim由于姿势的改变而喘息着，现在Kon像打桩一样更用力地操着他，每一下他的阴茎头部都正好碾过他的腺体。

“总有一天，当你要去和他们看电影的时候，我会把你操得开开的，把你灌满。”

Tim不能自抑地喘息着，眼睛因在他脑海里闪过的画面而大睁。他感到他的双颊因此而烧红，他咬着自己的舌头，重新把脸埋回到枕头里，借此掩饰他的羞耻。

在他身后，Conner舔着自己的嘴唇，尽管他看不见。然而他能感觉到的是抓紧他臀瓣的手握得更紧，让他从双唇间漏出破碎的呻吟。

“用一个漂亮粗大的肛塞把你塞住，让你在和你的兄弟们看电影的时候不安地扭动。”这些词句近乎耳语，他的声音低沉而粗哑，在肉体碰撞的声音之间几乎微不可辨。“你会竭尽全力试着不要脸红。”

他会的，神啊他当然会。他们在抢披萨啤酒还有饮料的时候会互相推搡，那简直会是一场噩梦。他们总是动来动去，而每一次Tim都会感觉到那个玩具在他的身体里动作，陷得更深或者碾弄着他的内壁，让他的脊背间蹿起战栗的火花。操。

“最后你会硬得发疼。”Kon又在舔弄他的后颈了，他的低语就响在他的耳际。“心烦意乱，忧心忡忡。毕竟你们都是由世界上最好的侦探教出来的，不知道谁会第一个发现……”

操，操，他是对的。Conner是对的。他们中会有人发现，总有人会靠得太近，会注意到或者试探两句，而Tim就会全盘托出。他不可能坚持下来。

“但是这不是很完美么，Tim。”Conner继续道，“你会为了我被操开，为了我准备万全。看完电影之后你就可以跑回楼上的房间里，抚摸你自己，等着我。不会花太久的，永远不会让你等太久。你会那么漂亮，赤裸着，湿淋淋的。我可以直接操进去。”

Tim急喘着，呻吟着，手指绞紧了床单，高潮得整个人七零八落。他太沉浸在Kon的话语里，根本不知道自己已经那么接近了。他弓起了背，肌肉绷紧，全身颤抖着尽数射在了床单上。

Conner足够好心地等Tim平静下来之后才继续他的动作，他的喉咙深处因为感觉到Tim在他的阴茎上咬紧而翻滚着低吟。他们两个都沉浸在无尽的欢愉之中，Tim整个变得柔软无力，Kon从他体内抽身而出，把他翻过来，看着他昏眩的神情。他几乎要因为Tim 那副完全被操翻了的表情而笑出声来——深黑的双眼，红肿的嘴唇，敞开着，喘息着。他的脸颊仍然艳红，汗湿的头发贴在脸上。他那么美。

满足于他男友的现状，Conner凑过身去轻柔地吻着他，同时用手解决着自己的阴茎。他并没花多久，Tim的嘴唇顺从地贴合着他的——他温柔地在他的口中吮吻着，让他发出可爱的低弱喉音。他几分钟之后就射在了Tim的肚子上，他们都因那感觉而发出呻吟。

最后Conner用仅剩的力气从Tim身上滚到一旁，从背后搂着他，让他们两个都暖洋洋的。幸好Tim早就预料到他的男朋友在做爱之后会是什么情况，他从旁边的桌子上抓起准备好的湿巾，尽可能地把他们两个人都擦干净。

干净清爽又吻痕遍布的Tim把自己融化在Kon的熊抱里，埋在对方的胸膛之中，心满意足地呼吸着他的气息。但是首先。

“Kon。”

“嗯？”

“再也不许在我们上床的时候提起我的兄弟们。”

“唔，你明明很喜欢。”

Tim为了这句话给了他一肘拐，而Conner至少记得要装作很痛。

——————Fin——————


End file.
